11 March 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-03-11 ;Comments *Peel plays a session track from La Muerte doing a cover of the Troggs' Wild Things. *Peel plays a ska instrumental version of Whistle While You Work and asks listeners if they know whose the artist, as the information on the record is scratched, with only the words of Studio One label being mentioned. It turns out the record is called Take Me by Roland Alphonso, using the theme of Whistle While You Work. *Peel dedicates a record to the Pig by Jackson Browne called In The Shape Of A Heart. Sessions *Wedding Present #1. Recorded: 1986-02-11. Broadcast: 26 February 1986 *La Muerte #1. Recorded: 1986-02-09. Broadcast: 19 February 1986 Tracklisting * File 1 & 2 begins at the beginning of show * Revolting Cocks: Attack Ships... (12" - No Devotion) Wax Trax! * Wire: Map Ref 41°N 93°W (LP - Wire Play Pop) The Pink Label * La Muerte: Motor Gang (session) *Wedding Present: You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends (session) *Hopeton Lindo: Tribute (7") Aqua *Relations: Big Mans Shoes (7") Hush *Fihlamahlazo Nabochwepheshe: Ngimbiza Iminyaka Yonke (LP - Ziphansi Izinsizwa) Vulindlela ‎ *Sudden Sway: sing Song (7" - sing Song (Version 3)) Blanco Y Negro *Sudden Sway: Creative Marketing In 8 Dimensions (7" - sing Song (Version 3)) Blanco Y Negro *La Muerte: I'm A Man (session) *PBC Crew: The PBC Is In The Place (v/a LP - Spyder D Presents Battle Of The Raps) Next Plateau *Room: Never (2xLP - Nemesis) Red Flame *Bl'ast: Break It Down (LP - The Power Of Expression) Greenworld *Magnificents: Caddy Bo (v/a LP - Dancin' & Romancin') Charly R&B *Wedding Present: What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted (session) *'File 2 ends' *Culture: Dance Hall (7") Blue Mountain Entertainment Corp. *Wolfhounds: Deadthink (12" - Cut The Cake) The Pink Label *La Muerte: Wild Thing (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: All I Want For Christmas Is A Dukla Prague Away Kit (7" - The Trumpton Riots) Probe Plus *Roland Alphonso: Take Me (Studio One Label) *Wedding Present: Felicity (session) *Psylons: Run To The Stranger (7") Crystal *Swans: Time Is Money (Bastard) (12") K.422 *Valaida Snow: High Hat, Trumpet & Rhythm (LP - Hot Snow - Queen Of The Trumpet - Sings & Swings) Rosetta *La Muerte: I Put The Blame On You (session) *Jackson Browne: In The Shape Of A Heart (LP - Lives In The Balance) Asylum *Cravats: The Land Of The Giants (12") Reflex *Deep Freeze Mice: Minstrel Radio Yoghurt (LP - Rain Is When The Earth Is Television) Cordelia *Wedding Present: This Boy Can Wait (session) *Leroy Smart: Set It (12") Java *'File 1 ends at the end of the show' File ;Name *1) 020A-B0645XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) John Peel Mostly from 11th March 1986 ;Length *1) 1:59:55 *2) 1:16:10 (until 1:00:34) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to gdgbd ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B645/1) *2) YouTube Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online